Down the Rabbit Hole
by taako
Summary: Wonderland always has an Alice. The name doesn't matter and neither does the gender, but Wonderland always has an Alice. By force or by choice, Wonderland always has an Alice. /Based around Alice Human Sacrifice/


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **A/N: This is sort of based on the vocaloid song "Alice Human Sacrifice". Specifically rockleetist's version.**

...

Wonderland always has an Alice. The name doesn't matter and neither does the gender, but Wonderland _always_ has an Alice. By force or by choice, _Wonderland always has an Alice_.

...

The first Alice was fiery man. His hair an unnatural red, the peculiar ability to control fire, and a hot, quick temper made others shy away from him in his life above. Wandering into the woods late at night with nothing but his own fire for light, he was lost. Deep in the forest, he heard a voice calling him. Following seemed a bad idea but he also had no idea where he was.

Taking his chances, Axel wandered deeper into the woods and soon everything changed. The trees were different, menacing with branches that seemed to be hands reaching for him. Running away from the grasping trees, he fell into a clearing.

Surrounded by creatures like nothing he'd ever seen before, his first reaction was confusion. Then, he recognized the laughing.

They were _laughing_ at him. Giggling at his fear. Cackling at his tears. Fear turned to anger, tears burned away as fire ignited from his palms.

Laughter turned to screams, happiness into anguish. The forest aflame and any living beings nearby now charred or dead. A madness overtook the first Alice as he burned himself last, hysterical laughter overbearing the crackling of the fire.

...

Wonderland needed a new Alice, quickly. It set it's sights on the beautifully voiced Riku with his strange silver hair and dark, hidden desires. Wonderland opened its doors to him when he opened the front door to his home after a late night at a bar. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, he sealed his fate to Wonderland.

Everything was perfect at first. Enchanting songs sung to the odd inhabitants, magic spells sung for the whims of the creatures.

Then, the songs were less cheerful. The magic grew darker and the people were not getting what they wished for. Darkness and terror reigned over Wonderland for no one knew how to stop or overpower their second Alice.

One day, the same madness overtook Riku and with those horrifying hysterics, he turned a gun on himself. A shimmering, dark rose bloomed on the spot but the terror had stopped. The second Alice, destroyed.

...

Wonderland had hated its second Alice so they looked longer, harder for their third. It took a while, but then they found her. The beautiful, charismatic red-haired girl with eyes the color of the ocean. Once Wonderland found her, they took her in her sleep. Waking to a strange, new sky and oddly colored grass, the charming Kairi was enchanted by the land.

Friendly to all, Wonderland made her their Queen. She could have anything she wanted with a smile or a wink, but no amount of charm could stop the chain that all Alices experienced.

Paranoia was her madness. A misplaced word and your head would be removed. A laugh at the wrong sentence, or failing to laugh at a joke and a worse punishment could be given.

Anyone could be accused of treason, everyone is a suspect, no one safe.

...

Then down, down the rabbit hole fell two, both with golden hair and bright blue eyes. Twins, the older Roxas with his stubborn nature and the younger Namine with her innocent mind. They fell down the infamous rabbit hole, unbeknownst to Wonderland, and wandered through Wonderland.

Taking in all of the sights, of the broken areas left by the Alices before them, they past the burned and broken forest. Next, the small building with a single rose growing through the floor. Gazing up at the golden castle, the siblings never went past the gilded gate. Too scared to go past the rows of heads, they turned back.

Any familiar paths or landmarks they had passed disappeared. Lost in Wonderland, panic set in to Roxas but sweet Namine remained endeared to the curiosities of Wonderland. Madness grew and grew in Roxas until, when Namine's back was turned, he killed her.

As soon as the deed was done, the madness left him so he could fully realize what he'd done before the hysterics returned. Holding her beautiful corpse in his arms, the laughter that almost sounded like crying echoed through the land.

Still, stubborn Roxas continues to age while his sister is carried through Wonderland as young and beautiful as the day she died. Wonderland has its Alice now, but soon it will need another.


End file.
